History does repeats itself (well sort of)
by HPFANFREAK08
Summary: Ron wakes up at 3 am in the morning to a small whimpering and has to face an old enemy. Rated T for language. Post DH pre-epilogue-epilogue compliant


**Authors Note: Just a cute one shot I came up with, I think that it speaks for itself. I do not make money from Harry Potter (even though I would be so good at it), or anything related, I am not J.K. Rowling, despite how much I wish.**

* * *

It was a warm early summer night in the suburbs of London, England, everything was peaceful, and everyone in the Weasley house was asleep to the knowledge of one Ronald Weasley. It was 3 am when Ron woke to a small whimpering sound, he rolled over to see if it was Hermione, but she was sleeping soundly, so Ron got off the bed as quietly as possible, and tip-toed out of the bedroom.

The whimpering sound stopped and Ron wondered if he had imagined it, and maybe he had and that was why Hermione didn't wake up and hear it too, but then again Hermione had been working tirelessly over the past few weeks on maximum sleep levels, and she had been staying up with Hugo for the past few nights as well, and today everything had been sorted out in her department. Hermione was so tired that she could have slept through the entire Battle of Hogwarts, and not noticed a thing. The whimpering started again, so Ron went to go and check on Hugo, wand in hand. Whether it was a war thing or because he was an Auror or both, Ron didn't know but he always took his wand with him wherever he went.

Ron entered Hugo's room cautiously, and was relieved to see a sleeping Hugo in his crib, completely unaware that the world existed outside of his dreaming, and that even his own father was in the room watching him sleep. That only left one possibility; it was Rose. Ron ran as quickly and quietly to Rose's bedroom as he could. The whimpering only became louder and louder as he got closer to her room, and he started to gather courage to save his little girl from whatever was making her sad or scared. Ron put his hand on the doorknob of the door to Rose's bedroom.

* * *

He turned the doorknob, and opened the door into Rose's bedroom. The walls painted were a mixture of pinks and blues, and there were rainbows and unicorns also covering the walls. There was a bookshelf filled with fairy tales (both of wizarding and muggle varieties) and various types of toys were scattered around the room, but all that caught Ron's eye was the little fuzzy red haired blue eyed three year old girl, in her dragon covered pyjamas (courtesy of Uncle Charlie) curled up in a ball rocking back and forth in the corner of the room on her bed.

Ron made his way over to Rose, while trying to dodge all the toys, once Rose saw him, she stopped whimpering and crawled over to him and buried her head into his shoulder mumbling incoherent words.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" asked Ron, before Rose answered she pointed at the wall opposite them and said in barely a whisper, but it was very clearly audible, due to the fear in her voice

"Morocco"

Ron looked at where his daughter was pointing and instead of seeing Morocco the stuffed unicorn, he saw a massive spider climbing up the ocean blue wall, which brought up memories of his and Harry's meeting with Aragog. "Did the big spider eat Morocco Rose?" Ron asked while still trying to not be scared of the bloody massive spider, and to try and figure out how to get rid of the bloody massive spider. In response Rose shook her head before ducking under the covers and trembling.

Ron thought about his options, he could go and get Hermione, but she would be extremely annoyed and possibly quite angry, so that wasn't a smart option, he could take Rose out, and wait until Hermione was able to deal with the current situation, or he just could man up about it, and then kill the bloody massive spider. Then it dawned on him that Rose had said that it hadn't eaten Morocco, but yet the stuffed unicorn plush toy was still missing, maybe the bloody massive spider wasn't really a bloody massive spider. Ron remembered back to when he learnt how to reverse transfiguration of inanimate objects in school. He said the incantation and reversed spell, the stuffed unicorn named Morocco fell to the ground and Rose cheered because her Daddy had saved Morocco and her from the scary spider.

Ron carefully approached Morocco, picked it up and gave it back to Rose and he hugged his little girl, while wishing that she would stay like this forever. Ron knew that he had just witnessed and cleaned up the result of Rose's first bit of accidental magic, which made him glow with pride. It had been the first time that he had witnessed the first of something that she had done; when she first stood up, when she had said her first words, when she first crawled, when she first walked, etc. because he was either in the wrong room, or at work. Rose made him stay in her room (well she asked and he couldn't say no) and they both fell asleep in her tiny bed.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning and found that her lazy husband was not there, she went to go and check on Hugo and Rose, when she found Rose and Ron in Rose's bed sleeping, unaware of her presence. She ran away and then came back to find them in the same position only snoring, and took a photo of them, that was treasured by both Ron and Hermione. In years to come Ron remembered that night and always treasured that moment, at Rose's wedding, when Ron gave his speech, he mentioned that night, and told it to his grandchildren, just to show how much it truly meant to him.

It just goes to show that sometimes history does repeat itself (well sort of).

* * *

**Authors Note: So what did you think, let me know please! I meant for the spider to be a baby Acromantula, like one of Aragog's children.**


End file.
